carebearsfandomcom-20200216-history
A Little Help
|Row 1 title = Series |Row 1 info = Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot |Row 2 title = Episode |Row 2 info = 1a |Row 3 title = Season |Row 3 info = 1 |Row 4 title = Airdate |Row 4 info = September 15, 2007 |Image file = Ep1AS4.png |Image size = 1010px |Row 5 title = Previous |Row 5 info = Care Bears: Oopsy Does It! |Row 6 title = Next |Row 6 info = Tell-Tale Tummy}} is the first part of episode one of Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot. __FORCETOC__ Summary Several bears are standing in a line outside of Grumpy's shop in the middle of the night. Funshine yawns and questions why Grumpy called them there so late. Grumpy appears and shows off his most recent invention: A special power generator! Grumpy goes to turn his new invention on, only to discover that the switch is stuck. In order to flip the stuck switch, Grumpy begins smacking his new machine with a wrench. Meanwhile, high above in Grizzle's Lair, Grizzle is also hitting his new machine with a large golden wrench. This doesn't work for Grizzle, who calls out for assistance from his robot UR-2. UR-2 replies "I am not!" which leads to an annoyed Grizzle explaining to UR-2 that it is his name. UR-2 then reports that if Grizzle does not increase his power supply, his lair will float away. Grizzle frustratingly hits his power generator with a hammer, which causes him to fall down. Back on Care-a-Lot, Grumpy's invention starts to work, causing all the lamppost to project glowing rainbows. The Care Bears now realize why Grumpy got them up so late. The glow attracts the attention of Grizzle, who notices Grumpy's power generator. Grizzle plans to go to Care-a-Lot to steal the generator, and makes a pun saying "We're going on a little trip... a power trip!" To which UR-2 gives the deadpan reply of, "Oh, yes. I get it." Cheer Bear stands underneath the Gathering Tree and announces plans for a rainbow night celebration. Cheer Bear says she'll be putting up signs for the parade route. Oopsy Bear announces that he'll be blowing up balloons, while Grumpy Bear says he'll do the cooking. Surprise Bear jumps out of the bushes and yells "surprise!" and then announces that she's planning a "super-secret" surprise for tonight. Share Bear comes up to Cheer Bear distressed that she doesn't have a project to work on for the rainbow night celebration. Cheer suggest that Share help out others on their own projects, which Share agrees to. Oopsy Bear is filling a balloon with air. When Share Bear approaches and ask Oopsy if he would like some help, he becomes distracted and gets blow away by the air releasing from the balloon. Once he falls back to the ground, he says he would gladly accept Share's help, "and might I add... Oopsy." Grizzle watches the rainbow night preparations from behind a bush, and tells UR-2 to hurry up, as they have a generator to steal. In Grumpy's kitchen, Grumpy works hard on preparing the food for tonight's celebration. Share Bear shows up and offers to help Grumpy, but Grumpy refuses. Share questions if Grumpy really doesn't need her help, and Grumpy again repeats that he is fine. Grumpy then realizes that he is out of bumble-berries, to which Share responses that she had bumble-berries growing in her garden. Grumpy refuses Share a third time, and then storms out of the kitchen to collect bumble-berries himself. Share Bear wonders what she did to make Grumpy so grumpy, saying that she was only trying to help. Grizzle and UR-2 continue to sneak around Care-a-Lot. Grizzle boast that the Care Bears are so busy with preparations, that they won't even notice him. UR-2 points out a group of approaching bears, causing Grizzle to abruptly hide in a large pot. Love a Lot and the other bears that were approaching fill the pot up with fruit punch, which causes Grizzle to be covered in it. Grumpy Bear digs through a bush looking for bumble-berries, only to again be followed by Share offering to help. When Grumpy Bear again refuses, Share Bear explains that everyone needs help sometimes. Oopsy Bear walks by with another full balloon and agrees with Share until his balloon begins to deflate again, sending Oopsy Bear flying. Grizzle, still completely covered in stick fruit punch, finds his way to Grumpy's garage and steals the power generator. He hides the generator in his robotic suit, but accidentally knocks over a stool, which causes a chain reaction, resulting in the garage door closing. Grizzle runs and barely manages to slide out from under the closing door. Far above, Oopsy Bear continues to fly around while holding onto his balloon. He flies through a group of stars, causing them to drop stardust. The stardust falls and sticks to Grizzle's sticky covered body. This catches the attention of the Care Bears who think the "giant sparkle bear" is what Surprise Bear had planned. Love a Lot knocks Grizzle into a wagon, as the Care Bears carrying him away while chanting "sparkle bear." Love a Lot and the other Care Bears bring Grizzle to the Gathering Tree. Here, Surprise Bear explains that her surprise was actually a heart-shaped pinata. Love a Lot questions where sparkle bear came from as Grizzle makes a run for it. Grizzle trips, causing the generator to fall out of his robotic suit, just before he falls into a fountain. The water from the fountain cleans off all the punch and stardust, causing the Care Bears to gasp when they recognize Grizzle. Cheer Bear accuses Grizzle of planning to sabotage the festival. Grizzle says he was actually in Care-a-Lot for another reason as he searches for the generator he dropped. Grumpy Bear finds it first and points out that Grizzle was stealing it. UR-2 approaches and tells Grizzle to tell the Care Bears what's going on. Grizzle confesses that his home is loosing power, and if he doesn't do something soon, it will float away. Grumpy Bear says Grizzle only had to ask for the generator if he needed it. Grizzle is excited by this, but struggles to say the phrase "help me." Still, he does good enough, and Grumpy hands over the generator. Upon receiving the generator, Grizzle acts victorious and runs away while laughing manically. UR-2 tells the Care Bears that Grizzle is thankful, to which Grizzle shouts back that he isn't. Funshine points out that without the generator, they wont have their rainbow lights, but that they can still have a good time celebrating. As the Care Bears list off all of the other great things they had planned for tonight, Love a Lot mentions Grumpy's stew. This causes Grumpy to confess that he's missing an important ingredient: bumble-berries! Cheer Bear points out that Share Bear has bumble-berries growing in her garden, to which Grumpy replies that he knew that but had declined Share's help. Grumpy Bear realizes that he had told Grizzle it was okay to ask for help, even though Grumpy wasn't willing to himself. Sheepishly, Grumpy ask for Share's help, and she agrees to do so. Share and Grumpy Bear hold hands and leave to pick bumble-berries. Later, at the rainbow night celebration, everyone is having a great time. Funshine, Share, and Cheer are having more of Grumpy's stew when Grumpy mentions he still wishes they had the rainbow lights. This gives Cheer Bear an idea, as she uses her belly badge to mimic the effects of Grumpy's generator. At Grizzle's lair, UR-2 reports that the new generator is working perfectly and they no longer run the risk of floating away. Grumpy's generator projects bright colors, which bugs Grizzle. UR-2 likes it, and starts playing a song to dance to on a jukebox as Grizzle growls in annoyance. Errors * When asking what Grumpy's new invention is, the top part of Cheer's stomach is incorrectly colored pink. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep1AS5.png * When Share is talking under the Gathering Tree, a bear that looks exactly like Grumpy but with pink fur and a pink belly badge can be seen off to the right. Grumpy's also in this scene, shown wearing a chef's hat. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep1AS7.png * In several scenes, an aqua-colored bear with a star belly badge can be seen in the background. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep1AS8.png http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep1AS10.png * As the scene pans away, a two Best Friend Bears can be seen at the same time, although the second Best Friend Bear is male. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep1AS9.png * When Grumpy announces that he'll be doing the cooking, there is a bear in the background with lime green fur and a star belly badge. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep1AS6.png (This same background bear appears again in the episode Erased). * Grumpy's chef hat disappears in some scenes. * Tenderheart's red backpack appears on and off throughout this episode. After Grizzle runs away, Tenderheart's backpack straps are incorrectly colors the same as his fur. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep1AS11.png * When Funshine begins to list all the fun things they can have at the party without the generator, Share Bear adds "and surprises!' despite this being Surprise Bear's catch phrase. * In a group shot, a bear that looks like Share Bear but instead has a pink lightening bolt belly badge can be seen to the right. On the left, there is a purple bear with a purple heart belly badge, and farther left still is the lime green bear with the star belly badge. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep1AS14.png * When Share and Champ Bear are hitting the pinata, a fuchsia bear with a belly badge consisting of three stacked yellow circles can be seen. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep1AS15.png * When Cheer creates rainbow lights, a bear looking exactly like Tenderheart can be see sitting at a table. except that it has eyelashes and is missing his backpack. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep1AS16.png (Tenderheart also appears in the next scene, waiting in line for stew next to Share). Trivia * Grumpy mentions that he needs bumble-berries for his stew. Bumble-berries are also in the next series, Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot. * Star Buddies appear in this episode. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep1AS13.png Category:Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot Episodes